


Blank Space

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mabfica, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a comic I found on Tumblr, themed around Taylor Swift's song, Bank Space.</p>
<p>http://rachellevitte.tumblr.com/post/133376796857/cherry-lips-crystal-skies-i-could-show-you</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comic I found on Tumblr, themed around Taylor Swift's song, Bank Space.
> 
> http://rachellevitte.tumblr.com/post/133376796857/cherry-lips-crystal-skies-i-could-show-you

“Do you like me?” The note read. “Come meet me in the forest.” Pacifica read it for the twentieth time, lingering over the star with an eye that stood for a signature, before stuffing it back into her pocket. Looking up at the trees around her, she shook her head at the Pines’ apparent compulsion to be cryptic in all things.

“You couldn’t have been just a little more specific than ‘Come into the forest’, could you?” She muttered to herself. She’d mulled over the note for a while when she’d received it, but eventually, despite Gideon’s warnings about meeting someone like one of the Pines in so secluded a location, she’d set off for the woods surrounding their home.

That was almost an hour ago.

Taking a seat on a stump, she huffed and looked around herself. Since entering the woods, she’d seen next to no sign of any other humans besides her. There’d been plenty of non-human signs, of course. Makeshift weight-lifting sets left by the Manotaurs, a little red cap barely seen as a Gnome ducked out of sight, that sort of thing. But no humans.

Shaking her head again, she stood up and called out to the forest. “If this is your idea of a joke, I want you to know it’s not very funny, and I’m going home now! Goodbye!” At the pronouncement, she turned and started marching back towards home.

She made it about 4 steps, then the 5th step somehow… missed the ground. Pacifica stopped and looked down, eyes widening as she saw her body enveloped by a bluish hue, one that seemed to be holding her a foot off the ground. Against her will, she turned slowly in mid-air to face a large tree to see Mabel Pines leaning against it with her usual cocky smirk, her headband faintly glowing the same color as that which held her.

“Nice to meet you,” She said huskily. “Where you been?”

For a moment, Pacifica could only stare in shock, though she couldn’t decide if the surprise was more over the telekinesis or the tone in her voice. She quickly regained her composure, and tried to make herself appear at ease. “Where’ve I been? I’ve been all over this forest, looking for you.” She pulled out the paper and held it out for Mabel to see. “Why’d you want to meet out here anyway?”

Mabel shrugged, a twitch of her finger pulling Pacifica closer. “Oh, I just thought I could show you incredible things.” Reaching out, she rested a hand on Pacifica’s still-floating shoulder, bringing her mouth closer to her ear to whisper. “Magic… Madness… Heaven… Sin.”

At the barely heard sound of the last word, she felt Mabel’s other hand come to rest on her thigh, surprisingly close to… Pacifica froze, feeling her face heat as a bright blush covered it. She wanted… that? She could hardly say the feeling wasn’t mutual, but one question rang through her mind, one she had to give voice to.

Speaking as softly as the apparently magical girl in front of her, she whispered back. “W-Why? Why me? Y-You could have anyone in town, why do you want… m-me?”

Mabel pulled back to look into Pacifica’s eyes, the hand on her shoulder shifting to gently cup her chin. As she spoke, she gradually lowered Pacifica, relinquishing her telekinetic hold. “What can I say? I saw you there in the crowd that night, and thought, ‘oh my god, look at that face’. You looked like my next mistake, sitting there in that technicolor jacket. I’ve always thought, love’s a game, so… You wanna play?”

Pacifica couldn’t believe what she was hearing, for a few reasons. Mabel Pines actually wanted her? This was something she’d only dreamed about, and usually only when she was alone. But on the other hand… Her next mistake? Did she really think this was some kind of game?

She swatted Mabel’s hand away from her chin, taking a step back. “N-No, no, I don’t think I do! You think that, just ‘cause you’ve got your money, and a new suit and tie, you can just get whatever you want? Please, I can read you like a magazine!”

Mabel looked taken aback at the sudden movement for a moment, but then her expression softened. For the first time, Pacifica saw a real smile on her face as she brushed a lock of hair back into place. “Ain’t it funny, how rumors fly? I know you’ve heard about me, heard what I’m capable of. If you hadn’t, you’d have been a lot more surprised at my little parlor trick. It’s not like that, though. Sure, I could take what I physically want, easy. But what I really want is for you to want it, too.”

With a quick burst of her power, she spun the pair of them around, briefly pinning Pacifica to the tree now behind her. “And I know you want it. I’ve seen the way you look at me, don’t try to deny it. Despite what you think, I’m not a bad guy.”

Pacifica breath hitched in her throat for a moment at seeing Mabel standing like this, hands pressed against the tree on either side of her, blocking her escape. She could hardly even think to deny Mabel’s claims, any more than she could deny the heat growing inside her, quickening her heart. “So, what, then? You think you can just magically make the bad guy good for a weekend?”

That cocky smirk returned to its familiar place on Mabel’s face, as she recognized the look of someone who’d been taken too far down that road. “Something like that, anyway…” She whispered, putting her hands on her shoulders, and bringing her face in close to Pacifica’s and softly planting her lips on hers.

For a brief moment, a part of Pacifica’s mind couldn’t help but fangirl. Mabel Pines is kissing me!! ME, of all people! That part, however, didn’t last long, and served as the last reasonably coherent thought that would pass through her mind for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pacifica zipped her jacket back up, the memory of what just happened, what she did, not likely to be forgotten anytime soon. Glancing back, she watched as Mabel buttoned up with a smirk. “So, what now? Is there a next step to this, like do I get to meet your brother, or what? Or is there even anything else for… us?”

Mabel strode over to Pacifica, cupping her face in one hand. “Tell you what; let’s be friends.” She held up a finger to forestall the protestation visible on Pacifica’s face. “Let’s be friends, yes, but not just. I’m dying to see where this one ends, so let’s see where it goes.”

Taking a step back, Mabel smiled gently, the second time Pacifica thought she’d seen something like a real and honest smile, and extended her hand. “Just grab your passport and my hand. It’s either going to be forever, or it’ll go down in flames.” She said with a slight shrug. “You can tell me when it’s over if the high was worth the pain, deal?”

Pacifica glanced between Mabel’s hand and her face, unsure what to think of the offer. “You’re a little bit crazy, aren’t you?” She asked, her fingers worrying as she thought.

Mabel’s smile deepened as she chuckled. “Oh, Paz… I’ve got a very long list of ex-lovers that’ll tell you I’m downright insane. You’ve heard the rumors, I know. Sure, I love the players, but you know what I think? I think that you love the game… So, deal, or no deal?”

Pacifica hesitated a moment more, before finally reaching out and taking Mabel’s hand. Falteringly smiling back, she nodded. “It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a lot of fun writing this one, figuring out how to take the conversation so as to make the song lyrics work.


End file.
